worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Pairings
This forum is to disscue what to do about pairings''' NOT TO DISCUSS THE PAIRINGS THEMSELVES!!!' Lets talk Ah, pairings, the thing I'm pretty much liable for going ape over if messed up. Ahem, anyhow, this is somewhat of an important matter, given Strike Witches is a series that builds upon characters developments. Because of this, pairings are quite important. But, here's the issue, how do you write about a pairing without crossing the line into fanon? For example, let's take, ah, Sanya/Eila pairing. Pretty much, it is stated (in canon) that the pairing is existant. Now, take the lesser known (well, I'm the only one who cares) Perrine/Rudel pairing, which is only, slightly mentioned in one of Hedikmkes tweets, the "close friends" part of the tweet (it's anime, as soon as you say close or deep, -blam- pairing). So, Sanya/Eila, canon, Perrine/Rudel, fanon. Now, let's take another issue into mind, one that is the understanding of the pairing. Example, again, would be the Sanya/Eila pairing, where in both articles, it is said they love one another deeply, which is, again, canon. Now, look at the Dominica/Jane articles. You get conflicting ideas, especially if you read the 504 twitter stories (unless I over-thinked it). Keeping the information without conflicts is also important. So, the point of this fourm is how are we going to place the pairing information into the articles, without crossing into fanon/conflict (well, conflicting ideas in the article, that is. We're to small of a group to start going into "camps" over pairings) as pairings are somewhat of a tricky deal to nail down, as a few simple words could plunge the information into fanon, or completely change the meaning of the information. Like said, tricky. Course, I'm doubting anyone will take this seriously enough, as usually with things I suggest. Eh. Anyhow, that's pretty much it for the forum. How to write down the information without crossing the line, and ''who ''to write the information about. (Zoids Fanatic 21:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC)) (Yes, I am that crazy to even start the topic.) I think the key word in writing about pairings on a fan-wiki is "implication". As long as you handle it delicately, you might manage to not piss anyone off. Since this fandom isn't really a powder keg of "ship-to-ship combat" (if you'll excuse my Troperese) like, say, the Nanoha fandom, that should be relatively easy. As for "canon" pairings: For Eila/Sanya, I don't think anyone would argue about that one. For Don/Jane, I don't know what you mean about conflicting information, so could you elaborate? Because as far as I can tell they're as close to canon as it gets. (Though I'm rather biased, since they're my favorites...) And Hanna R./Perrine... Zoids, you're not the only one who cares about them as a pairing, but as canon goes there's only that one line in Perrine's '47 picture's notes to support it. (Unfortunately.) Again, implication. TLDR version: if you're going to write about pairings, record exactly as much evidence as is given in the original work. No more than that. We're recording the information we're given, so it's probably best if everyone takes their yuri goggles off while working on articles. (Though I can't really help in that regard, because mine are permanently attached to my face.) Just my two cents. I need to wake up a little more before I can say anything else. Paradoxical Frog 23:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm putting my oar into the water(I know, old phrase) on this one. I think the pairing thing would be a good idea except when it comes to "implication" cases you get things like Yeager/Lucchini which is more of a mother/daughter relationship.Fallschirmjager 23:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Imply alone is an alright word, like saying "It's implied that Rudel and Perrine are in a relationship". The major issue is what you put ''in front of imply, such as "strongly" "heavily" "not", etc. So, if we are to use "imply", we would be reletivly safe. Unless it's stated otherwise. Now, Frog, with Don and Jane, if you go off the articles, it would sound like Don is in charge of the relationship, with Jane being hesitent. But, upon reading the twitter stories, you will get the sense that Jane has more power in the relationship, and at times take leads. Conflicting IMO. Now, here is another issue, what to do about characters that may ''have more than one pairing, and what to do in that case. Example, Nipa. First off, you got Nipa/Alexsandra pairing, but than you get Nipa/Hanna, Nipa/Eila, etc... so, how do we tell which is the MAIN one. Just throwing that out there, as that could be a major issue in some articles. (Zoids Fanatic 00:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Maybe try some kind of chart or tree to connect pairings or implied pairings?Fallschirmjager 06:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Does there ''have ''to be a "main" pairing? It's probably best if we just cover all of the bases impartially. If there's an equal amount of subtext for two or three or five pairings, it should all be covered equally. (This is the part where I'd normally digress further about Don and Jane, but I'd rather not send us off-topic. I'll just leave it alone and let my fanfiction speak for me when I probably eventually publish it. Or wait for an opportunity to discuss it elsewhere. Whichever.) Paradoxical Frog 06:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, that would be a good idea to cover the basics, that way it would make it not look like we're biased about the pairings. And, if we need to make a chart, we can make one like this; I am joking, of course, as it would count as fanart. But still, covering the basics would be the best solution. (Zoids Fanatic 17:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) The funny thing is thats almost excatly(spelling) what I was thinking about when I said chart or tree.Fallschirmjager 18:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: what about a page organizing pairings by character/unit/nationality, a la the Touhou Wiki? (Spam filters aren't allowing me to post the link for whatever reason, so copy and remove spaces here: Shipping) Rather than trying to come up with an appropriate way to list the common pairings for a certain character, there could be a link to their section on the page. This would reduce clutter and contain all ship-related edits to one place. Pariasols 06:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't really think the wiki is cut out for a page listing characters out by all of that. Not saying it isn't a good idea, but making a "shipping page" could lead to fanon issues, and then you have issues with one-siders... well, that's my thought on it anyhow. (Zoids Fanatic 06:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah, I thought about bringing that up myself. If we're going to do that, then like the Touhou wiki we should come up with some sort of standard to determine whether or not a given pairing is popular enough to be relevant. Otherwise the page might get a bit... crowded. Over at Touhou Wiki we use a pairing's popularity on Pixiv as a measuring stick, but I'm not so sure that would work here... Pixiv is kind of short on SW art in comparison to Touhou, and it mostly seems to stick to the old standbys like Eila/Sanya and Mio/Minna. I don't really have any suggestions as to an alternative. But yeah, adding a separate "Pairings" section to any character's page might lengthen it considerably, in some cases far too much. An entirely different page ''might ''be a good idea, if we can make it work. Paradoxical Frog 17:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Character development is a big part of the show but I disagree that there should be such arbitrary thing as "Pairings", be it a whole page or one section in each article. Just incorporate the information that has been given in the media and official sources in to the article. "Close friendship", "respect", "role-model", there are all kinds of relationships and they are quite often already adequately covered in the articles. If you feel like something is missing add it straight into it but there is no need to try and centralize all that information, because there is too much of it and often it's too debatable. If you think the character has so many relationships that need to be said out loud then you perhaps might create some separate section in the article, if you can't integrate it normally. But at least for the 501st the "*Character's* Comments About Other Characters" section already covers most things, and people can interpret those sentences by themselves. There is no need to write it again in the article Njek 19:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) "... and people can interpret those sentences by themselves." Yeah, that's a problem there. Interpretations are some of the worst things for a wiki, which are to just house facts, not interpretations. Interpreting things leads to speculations, and speculations leads to fanon. And we really ''really don't want fanon. I still am opposed to making an entire page for pairings, but here's something else. We don't have to elaborate on the pairings. Like Njek said, characters can have a "close-friendship" with this character, but "respect" for another. Literally, we can cover it all within a sentence or two. Besides, I don't really want half the page devoted to pairings. That would be quite annoying, (Zoids Fanatic 21:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC)) You misunderstood what I meant with people interpreting, or then we just disagree. But what I meant is that since the "*Character's* Comments About Other Characters" section is based on 100% canonical information, it can just be left there, and the reader can decide him or herself what they're relationships are, instead of the wiki editor writing their own conclusions somewhere in the article. So that we wouldn't be doing the interpreting, and possibly putting misleading statements in the article. Let the relationships be told purely in the means the creators gave, if possible. But as said that only concerns the 501st. So like you said write a sentence or two to if you think it is needed in some articles, and if something seems wrong it can be discussed then individually.Njek 22:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) That's all I ask. I am, in truth, not worries about the 501 pages, aside from mentioning Perrine's crush on Mio, and Sanya and Eila, but aside from that, I'm not worried. However, I do wish to focus more on other witches, given that interpertaion lies there the most. (Zoids Fanatic, again.)